User talk:Itachisharkak
You're right. I do think we have a lot to discuss, but...if it's alright, I'd not like to just talk about it. How 'bout a battle. Any two characters of yours against my Koga and Ū. I think we can get all of our emotion and frustrations out in that and I think you will understand me a lot more once we finish. I know it sounds weird and you may be mad at me...but at least give it a shot. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Here you are: Embarking: The Winds of New Beginnings Blow Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:RP Your move, and no I didn't look it up. I don't have anything to translate it with. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : He's about the same in power. I'm not sure of his exact level, because I've never fought with him before now. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 00:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm well aware. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 23:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: I am going to introduce Minako Hyūga pretty soon if the fight continues. Since it was suppose to be a two character fight and Ū left, this is a good chance to introduce Minako. Btw, I honestly believe everything Koga says in this RP to be true. You have no idea the level of change that has happened in me during my absence. I'm not dependent at all on the person I was when I left. Sure I still love that person to death, but I have found true happiness in a multitude of people around me. My lonely life of one person that truly understands me has exponentially increased to several dozen that surround me daily. They all care about me. Yes even some of those kids from work, but again I'm not dependent. I'm happy God has given me time with them, and know that someday, I may have part with them. It's a necessary pain on the path of growing, but I'm not scared. It's never a permanent parting. I don't care about what people say I'm doing for such and such around me, the improvements my influence has made in them is nothing compared to what there's has in me, so it's pointless for me to care about the praise of others. After all, man's praise can be misplaced...even coming from someone in the church; remember that. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 05:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RP? You still interested in continuing our RP? I know it's been awhile without a post, but still I want you to finish getting out what you need. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 20:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RP You could always fight Raian, my new character. I need to churn up some ideas for him anyways, so I'm up for a good fight. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Yep: Samsara Cycle:_Raian_Getsueikirite_vs_Kai_Saizu ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey i've sen your roleplay about a new ninja war, at this point the kag is looking new allies I was wondering myslf if you might accept a unkwown, far now, ninja country, I mean one of my creation. I'm pretty new at this, and that's why I'm consulting you, i ou accept we could coordinate other details. As I sai I'm pretty new at this, hop ou dont mind i this was a silly question. hey i saw your story for the civil war and i'd like to ask you to incorporate the Ocagakure (atlantis) and somemore of my character's.